


Sandalwood & Rose / Citrus & Cream

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Possibly, just maybe, they might be in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama's Poem was written long after a shower and only shortly after a hug. 
> 
> Hinata's poem was written in front of a fruit bowl and in cursive.

** Hinata **

  
**Sandalwood & Rose _"Kageyama"_**

  
I bury my nose in his sandalwood skin

  
And kiss his rose petal cheek and brow

  
And tangle my pruning fingers

  
In the tresses of his thorn-dark hair.

* * *

 

  
**Citrus & Cream _"Hinata"_**

 

  
He holds my feather hands,

  
Wet and tacky from the lemons,

  
And he says my ginger hair smells like the

  
Citrus in our mouths,

  
And when he licks the sweat from my cheek,

  
It tastes of the cream in our glasses

  
And the buzz in our hearts. 


End file.
